


Eight Years Into the Past

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Don't own anything.





	Eight Years Into the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything.

“My, my. He has Shinsuke-san’s hair and Tsukuyo’s eyes but he looks just like Shinsuke-san.” Hinowa was holding Tsukuyo and Shinsuke’s latest addition to their family. She was holding their third child, a boy, who had inherited deep purple hair from his father and bright purple eyes from his mother. Even though he had his mother’s eye color, his face resembled his father’s. “Seeing Akio takes me back to the day Seita was born.” While she was looking at their newborn baby, Tsukuyo and Shinsuke’s first and second children were playing with their father.

Tsukuyo smiled. She remembered the day Seita was born also. “A long time has passed since then.”

Hinowa giggled. “It sure has. You grew into a beautiful young woman and got married to the love of your life. Now you have three beautiful children. Brings tears to my eyes.” She wiped her watery eyes.

“Hinowa that’s not somethin’ to cry over!”

“It is. Soon Seita will get married and leave the nest too. I’m happy but at the same time I can’t help but feel a bit lonely.”

“Hinowa…”

“Kaa-chan you’re not going to live alone!” Seita walked in. ‘Yo Tsukuyo-nee, Shinsuke-nii, long time no see!”

“Seita.” Tsukuyo ruffled his hair. “Ya did some more growin’.”

“Tsukuyo-nee!” He straightened out his hair.

“Seita-nii,” the two children ran up to him.

“Hey you two!” Seita lifted them up.

“How you’ve been kid?” Shinsuke asked. 

Seita sat down next to his mother and placed the kids on his lap. “I’ve been pretty busy. Even though Yoshiwara had become a tourist location that doesn’t mean that there aren’t crimes being committed.”

“Oh? Looks like ya’ve been workin’ hard, Hyakka’s new leader.” Seita grinned in return.

“Seita’s working so hard he comes home late every night.”

“Impressive. How is everythin’?”

“It’s hard. I don’t know how you were able to manage everything Tsukuyo-nee.”

“Tsukuyo is very diligent,” Shinsuke said.

“That’s true,” Hinowa agreed.

“Seita-nii!” Tsukiko, Tsukuyo and Shinsuke’s first child, spoke up. “Take me and Daisuke around town!”

“Yeah Seita-nii take us around!”

“Sorry guys, I gotta work today.” 

“Eh?” Tsukiko’s facial expression turned sad. “I wanna know more about the town though.”

“Seita. Do ya mind takin’ ‘em ‘round town? I’ll fill in for ya.”

“Eh? Are you sure Tsukuyo-nee? It hasn’t been long since you gave birth.”

“Tsukuyo’s been itching to work. She’s held a lot back for the past couple of months. Don’t worry, I’ll be with her.” Shinsuke smiled at Tsukuyo and she smiled back at him.

“I see. Well if you can take over for me Tsukuyo-nee, Shinsuke-nii, I’d be grateful.”

“Leave it to us.” Tsukuyo bent her knees to look eye-level with her children. “Ya two listen to Seita alright?”

Shinsuke squatted down next to her to also look them in the eyes. “Mama’s right. We know you two are well behaved children so keep it up, alright?”

They both saluted. “We will!”

“Seita.” Shinsuke stood back up with his back facing Seita. “You know what happens if anything happens to our precious kids, right?”

A shiver ran down Seita’s back. He fully know what Shinsuke meant. “D-Don’t worry Shinsuke-nii! I’ll take good care of them.” He turned to the kids. “Let’s hurry up and say bye to Tsukuyo-nee and Shinsuke-nii.”  _ Shinsuke-nii’s as scary when it comes to them. _

Seita and the children waved at Tsukuyo and Shinsuke happily as they left to go on their own adventure.

.

Seita, Tsukiko, and Daisuke were walking around town together while holding hands. Many of the town’s residents called out to the three of them to greet them.

“Ara, is that Tsukuyo-chan’s children?” one resident asked.

“They are,” Seita answered. “You two say hi.”

“Hello!” they greeted the resident.

“Aren’t you two adorable? You two resemble Tsukuyo-chan a lot though I can tell you also have some features from your father. Would you two like anything to drink? We have a lot of different drinks.”

“Thank you but it’s okay! Our papa and mama taught us to never accept any kind of drinks from strangers,” Tsukiko replied boldly.

“Oi Tsukiko, that’s rude!” Seita scolded her.

The resident let out a laugh. “Your parents taught you well. I may be a stranger but I’m not someone bad. Seita and Tsukuyo know me so I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

“Hm…” Tsukiko thought about it.

“Nee-chan I think it’s okay,” Daisuke said.

“Fine. I’ll try the drink first though just incase.”

“What a nice onee-san you are. What kind of drink would you like?”

“Yakult please!”

“One yakult coming up. What about you young man?”

“Yakult please.”

“Two yakults.”

“Eh?! What about me?” Seita asked. 

“Free drinks for adorable children only. You had plenty of your share when you were a kid Seita.” The lady went into her store and came back out with two yakult for each kid. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you,” they said. Tsukiko wasted no time peeling the seal off. She took the first sip and there were no issues. She gave her younger brother an okay and he too quickly took the seal off to drink. 

“No problem.” She turned to Seita. “Here you go. One ice pop.”

Seita’s eyes sparkled. “You’re the best baa-san!”

The lady’s face turned sour. “You little brat! I’m not that old yet!” She smacked Seita on the back.

“O-ow!”

“Hmph, serves you right kid.” After finishing their drinks and conversing with the lady a bit more she sent them off with a wave. “Don’t forget to say hi to Tsukuyo-chan for me~”

The three of them were back on the road walking. “So where are we going?” Tsukiko asked.

“Just you wait. We’re almost there.” After walking a bit more, Seita stopped in front of a shop. "This place is a brand new store. There's a robot in there."

"A robot?!" they asked in disbelief. 

"Yup. I'll introduce you to her." Seita opened the door and the children trailed behind him. "Oi Tamako," Seita called out.

The small robot came out with a small broom in her hands. “Seita-sama welcome.”

“I thought I told you to drop the sama.”

“I’m sorry Seita-sama.” She looked at the children and tilted her head.

“Tamako say hi to Tsukiko and Daisuke. They’re Tsukuyo-nee and Shinsuke-nii’s kids.”

“Data added. Hello Tsukiko-sama, Daisuke-sama.”

“Woah you’re so cute~” Tsukiko squealed.

“Thank you. You are cute as well Tsukiko-sama.”

“Tamako, where is Kintoki?”

“He’s in the back. I’ll take you to him.”

Seita turned to the kids. “Alright you two don’t do anything reckless while I’m gone. I just need to discuss some things real quick.” 

“Okay.” 

As soon as Seita was out of sight the two of them started looking at the various machines. One particularly caught Tsukiko’s eyes. She approached the machine and started touching it. She entered the machined and looked around. “This machine looks pretty cool.”

“Nee-chan I don’t think we should be touching anything.” Daisuke walked over to his older sister and almost tripped over a wire. Thankfully he slammed his hand on something to prevent himself from falling. Little did he know he pressed the activation button for the machine. He entered the machine to bring Tsukiko out. “Come on nee-chan.” The door shut behind them.

“System activated,” a voice said.

“Uh-oh…” They were suddenly engulfed by a blinding light for a split second. Once the light died down they looked around. “Daisuke...Where are we?” They were in an alleyway and saw many people walking by. 

He looked around. “This place looks familiar. Could it be Yoshiwara?”

“Yoshiwara? It looks sort of different though. Let’s go look around.” The duo held hands and carefully walked out of the alleyway and was greeted by a bustling street filled with people. 

“Oi move it kids!” A man rudely pushed them to the side and walked. 

They continued walking until they encountered a street fight. Two men were fighting over a woman. The man punched his opponent. The opponent fought back and the fight eventually grew out of control. One of the men got shoved really hard and was going to collide into Daisuke. Tsukiko hugged her younger brother and used her body as a shield to protect him. Right then a bunch of kunais stopped the fight.

“Kunais!” Tsukiko and Daisuke looked at the direction from where they came from. They spotted younger Tsukuyo and felt a huge relief overcome them. “It’s mama, we’re saved!”

“D-Dammit it’s the Heavenly tayuu! Run!”

She blew out a puff of smoke from her kiseru. “Ya should know better not to run anywhere.” Members of the Hyakka dropped down to the ground and arrested them. “Take ‘em away.” The men got taken away and the fight cleared up. “Well that ends that.” Tsukuyo turned around to continue patrolling but felt something tugging her kimono. She turned around and saw the two kids with tears running down their cheeks and snot from their noses. 

“M-Mama!” They both hugged her leg. “We were so scared!”

_ Children? I’ve never seen these two ‘round before.  _ Tsukuyo bent down and looked at them. “Here don’t cry.” She tore off the sleeve of her kimono and then tore the sleeve in half. She used it as a makeshift handkerchief to clean them up. “Are ya two lost?”

“Lost?” Upon closer inspection, Tsukuyo looked different. She didn’t have the medium length hairstyle that they were used to and she was wearing a different kimono. She had a bob haircut. She was wearing her usual maple leaf kimono with a lavender haori embellished with bellflowers draped around her shoulders. “Huh...the kimono...it’s different.”

The children looked confused. She didn’t see anyone looking for them so she decided to take them with her for now. She brought them to the very store they met the lady when they were walking with Seita, except she looked younger than when they saw her. Tsukuyo had brought them yakult to calm them down and was conversing with the lady. 

“Daisuke I’m gonna go look for a newspaper.” She wandered around the store and found a section where they sold newspapers and magazines. She took a look at the date and it dated about eight years back from the time she came from. “We’re in the past.” She sat down next to her brother and told him everything.

“Eight years?!”

“Yeah! How are we going to get back home?” Their conversation ended when Tsukuyo approached them.

“Do you two know where your home is?”

They both shook their heads. They wanted to tell her that she was their mother but she probably wouldn’t believe in their story. They came from eight years in the future after all. 

“Your parents names then? That would help us a lot.”

“No, we don’t remember their names,” Tsukiko lied.

“I see. Will you tell me your names then?” She smiled at them. 

Seeing the smile they were used to gave them a bit of relief. “My name’s Tsukiko.”

“Mine’s Daisuke.”

“Ya guys have such nice names. I’m sorry I couldn’t help find yer parents today. Would ya mind followin’ me?” They nodded and followed Tsukuyo all the way back to Hinoya. “I’m back,” she announced herself.

“Tsukuyo-nee welcome back!” Seita ran out.

_ Seita-nii’s small!  _

“Who are they?” he asked while looking at them.

“Ah these two seem to be lost. They don’t know where their parents are so I took ‘em in for tonight.”

“Oh~ Hi my name’s Seita. What are your names?”

“Tsukiko.”

“Daisuke.”

“Tsukiko, Daisuke, make yourselves at home.”

“I was wondering what the commotion was all about.” Hinowa came out. “Looks like we have extra guests tonight.”

“Ah yeah sorry ‘bout that Hinowa.”

“It’s no problem at all. The more, the merrier. Dinner’s ready shall we go eat everyone?” Everyone sat down together for dinner. During dinner Hinowa introduced herself and talked with the kids. 

After dinner Tsukuyo took them to her room to let them sleep. Tsukuyo had told them she was going to help clean up so Seita entertained them. “I’m going to use the bathroom.” Daisuke got up. 

“Eh? Does he know where the bathroom is?”

“Ah, um, I’m sure he’ll find it!” Tsukiko covered for him.

While he was on the way to the bathroom he couldn’t help but eavesdrop on Tsukuyo and Hinowa’s conversation. He carefully peeked at them while they were busy cleaning up.

“Those two kids kind of resemble you Tsukuyo.”

“Ya think so?”

“Yeah. Tsukiko really looks similar to you. Daisuke has your hair color and your eye shape. The resemblance is uncanny. It’s almost as if they’re your children.”

Daisuke lit up and was hopeful when Hinowa mentioned that they might be her children.

“As if that’s possible.”

“Haha, I guess so. I can’t wait to see you get married to Takasugi-san and have babies though,” Hinowa teased.

Tsukuyo blushed. “B-Babies?! Yer lookin’ way too far into the future.”

“That future might come way sooner than you expect. Hehe.” The two of them continued talking as they cleaned.

By the time Tsukuyo finished up and came back into her room, she came across the kids fast asleep. Tsukuyo was changed into her pajamas and turned the light off. She carefully lied down in the middle between the two. Tsukiko shifted in her sleep and hugged Tsukuyo. “Mama…” For some odd reason these two felt familiar. She petted their heads and fell asleep with her hands on each head.

The next morning Hinowa walked over to Tsukuyo’s room because it was unusual for her not to be out of her room by now. She carefully slid the door open. “Tsukuy-,” before she could finish calling her name she stopped because of the sight in front of her. “Ara, ara. If someone saw you three, it’d look like a mother with her kids.” The children were clinging onto her in their sleep while she had her arms around them.

After breakfast Tsukuyo was ready to start the day. Today she had a day off for reasons but she couldn’t leave the kids at home. “Do ya two wanna spend the day with me?” Their faces lit up and they eagerly nodded. “Take my hand, the street is filled with people.” They took a hand each. When they stepped out they were greeted by Shinsuke. “Shinsuke.”

“Tsukuyo.” He looked at the kids and raised an eyebrow.

_ Papa!  _ They were staring intently at him.

“I found ‘em yesterday. They can’t seem to remember where they live or who their parents are.” 

It was a feeling both he and Tsukuyo were all too familiar with, growing up with no family. “I see.” He looked back at them. “...Hey kids.”

“Hello,” they smiled at him.

“Sorry Shinsuke, I know we were supposed to have a date.”

The kids felt bad that they were ruining their parents’ date. “Um, maybe it’s best if we go stay with Hinowa oba-chan.”

Shinsuke was slightly disappointed. He planned to propose to Tsukuyo today but his plans got delayed.  _ Can’t be helped, I’ll do it when we have time. _ “I don’t mind at all. Let’s have a fun day today,” he gave them a smile back. 

.

“Ah crap! Tamako where did they go?!” Seita asked. He came out as soon as he heard a commotion and by the time he came out Tsukiko and Daisuke were gone. “If Shinsuke-nii and Tsukuyo-nee find out, I’m going to be dead!”

“Find out what?” a voice said.

“Eep!” Seita slowly turned around. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke were standing at the door. “T-Tsukuyo-nee, Shinsuke-nii! W-What a surprise! What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re going store to store to make sure nothing’s up. Other than that what happened Seita? Where are the kids?” Tsukuyo asked.

“It seems like they’ve stepped into the time machine and activated it,” Tamako said while coming out from the back of the store.

“T-Tamako!” Seita started panicking. He felt a very fierce aura emitting from Shinsuke. “Geh!”

“So our precious kids are lost somewhere in another time right now?”

“Yes,” she replied.

Before Shinsuke even said anything, Seita fell to the ground and bowed. “S-Shinsuke-nii! I’m so sorry!” He felt Shinsuke’s hand on his arm bring him back up.

“Seita, don’t worry. We’re going to bring them back home.”

“Shinsuke-nii…” Tears started falling down eyes.

Tsukuyo patted Seita on the head. “There, there. Don’t worry our kids are tougher than they look. Let’s go bring ‘em back.” Seita nodded.

“There’s one little problem,” Tamako spoke up. “It’d be too problematic if more than one person goes at this point. I checked the machine and they traveled eight years into the past. If too many people go, it could mess with the timeline.”

“I’ll go,” Seita said. “I promised to look after them and I failed. I’ll bring them back!” Seita said with determination.

“We’re counting on you.”

Seita stepped into the machine. “Remember not to alter with anything in the past. Whatever you might do could alter our current time,” Tamako instructed him.

“You got it.”

“Very well. Safe journeys.” Tsukuyo and Shinsuke waved at him while Tamako activated the machine. He was engulfed by the light and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Seita opened his eyes and found himself behind a store. “This is Yoshiwara many years ago,” he said. He slipped into the street and blended with everyone else. “It’ll be impossible to search for themselves myself. I need to ask around. Before I do any of that, I need to disguise myself. It’d be troublesome if someone recognizes me.” He went into a clothing store to make himself unrecognizable. Afterwards he wandered around for quite some time to find some information. He finally made his way to the store where Tsukuyo and the kids visited and entered. He asked the woman he pretended not to know.

“Ah the two kids? Tsukuyo-chan took them with her. Are you perhaps their guardian?”

“Ah yeah. Thank you so much,” he bowed his head and left the store.

“Huh? I didn’t even tell him where Tsukuyo-chan lives...What an odd young man.”

Seita was standing in front of Hinoya’s. He was hesitant to enter, given how sharp Tsukuyo and Hinowa were. “Welcome!” younger Seita approached his older self. “Would you like something?”

_ This is weird. My younger self is talking to the future him.  _ “Uh, it’s nothing.” Seita quickly turned around and left. Hinowa had watched what happened behind the doors.

“What a strange guy...Who just stands in front of the store like that?” younger Seita grumbled.

Hinowa walked out. “My, my. What an odd customer indeed. Seita would you mind looking after the store for me? I just remembered that I have an errand to run.”

“Count on me kaa-chan! I’ll man the station down!”

Hinowa patted his head. “I can always count on you. I’ll be back.” Hinowa walked through the crowd and quickly followed him. Eventually Seita sat down at a bench where there weren’t a lot of people. “Excuse me young man,” Hinowa said with a smile.

Seita flinched from hearing the familiar voice. He hesitantly turned his head towards his mother. “H-Hello. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Hinowa sat down next to him. “I just want to enjoy this nice weather.” She looked up at the sky. “Say young man you look like you have a lot on your chest.”

_ That’s kaa-chan for you. She can look right through you without a word.  _ “A-Ah I just heard that someone in your store has my younger sister and brother. I didn’t see them so I decided to look elsewhere.” Seita avoided her eyes because he couldn’t lie to her.

“Ah you must be talking about Tsukiko and Daisuke. Our Tsukuyo found them alone and decided to bring them back home with her. You must be their guardian.”

“Yes I’m their guardian! May I know where they are?”

“I heard they went to an amusement park near here. It’s not that far from here.”

Seita stood up quickly. “Oh thank you so much!” Seita bowed. “I’ll be on my way now!”

“Take care, Seita.”

He turned his head around to her. “How?!”

“You haven’t changed much even though you’re older now.” Hinowa grinned. “I won’t ask anything but this, are they happy?” Seita smiled and gave her a nod. “That’s great to hear even though I knew they’d end up together hehe. Go on now.”

“Thanks kaa-chan.” He turned around and ran towards the amusement park. When he arrived to the amusement park it was swamped with visitors. “O-Of course…” He looked for the office where they usually made announcements. He figured if he went there he could call for them immediately.

.

On the other hand, Shinsuke had been enjoying the day with Tsukuyo and the kids. Shinsuke had a smile while watching Tsukuyo help the kids with an aiming game. He fell in love with her even more. He knew for a while that she was the only woman he’d ever love and want to build a family with. Seeing her with these two random kids affirmed his feelings once again. 

“Hm?” Tsukuyo turned her head to Shinsuke who was watching them. She motioned him to come close. He squatted down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I know we haven’t been spendin’ time together lately, an’ I blew that away today.”

Shinsuke slightly blushed. Even the smallest display of affection from Tsukuyo was enough to make his heart burst. He rested his head on hers. “I’m enjoying this. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” He put his head back up when he felt hers shift. He looked and saw that she was looking back at him with her gorgeous purple eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thank ya.” 

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they watched the kids have fun. Afterwards they walked around the park eating yummy food and riding rides. As they were walking they heard an announcement. “Can the children with the names Tsukiko and Daisuke come to the lost and found office. Thank you.”

“Eh? That’s our names!”

“We’ll take ya there.” They arrived to the office and spotted a young man.

“Se-,” their mouths got covered by Seita. 

“Do you two know him?” Shinsuke asked the kids. 

“Yep! He’s our nii-chan!”

“I see.” Shinsuke was a bit sad that the children are leaving so soon. He didn’t think he’d enjoy being around these two so much.

“Good thing ya two found yer nii-chan.” She looked straight at disguised Seita. She walked up to him. “Ya were a bit careless to leave yer siblin’s on the streets like that. Somethin’ could’ve happened!” She was scolding him.

_ Hah even eight years in the past, Tsukuyo-nee’s still scolding me about her kids.  _ “Y-You’re right I’m so sorry! Guys I’m so sorry, I was reckless.”

They hugged him. “Sorry for doing things when you told us not to.”

“Should we go back home?” The kids nodded. 

Tsukuyo and Shinsuke said bye to the kids. After parting ways with them they were walking back to Hinoya’s. “What a whirlwind of events. I gotta say I kinda enjoyed spendin’ time with ‘em.” She noticed Shinsuke had stopped walking and she turned around. “Shinsuke?” He walked up to her and looked into her eyes. She gave him a smile.

He smiled back at her and cupped her cheek with his hand. “Tsukuyo.”

.

Tamako, Tsukuyo, and Shinsuke were waiting in front of the machine, waiting for Seita to return with the children. Suddenly a bright light emitted from the machine. Next thing they knew Tsukiko and Daisuke ran out towards their parents. “Mama, papa!” They hugged the crying children. “We’re so sorry!” they started apologizing.

“Ya two should apologize to Seita. Ya gave ‘im a hard time.”

“It’s okay Tsukuyo-nee they apologized enough.” 

“Jeez ya two.” Tsukuyo sighed with a smile. “I think it’s time to go back home.” Shinsuke agreed in silence.

They went back to Hinoya’s and picked up Akio. They thanked Hinowa for babysitting and promised to come visit again. By the time they got home the children were asleep and they settled them down in their rooms. After they went to rest after a long day. Tsukuyo snuggled up to Shinsuke causing his heart to skip a beat. Even after all these years together the smallest things still made his heart swell with affection for her.

He linked his hand with hers. “For some reason I’m reminded of that day I proposed.”

Tsukuyo smiled. “What a coincidence. Me too.”

“That day at the amusement park with those two kids. I’ll never forget it. Although I can’t really remember their faces, they felt familiar.”

“I feel the same way. I’m so happy.”

“I’m so happy too. Thank you.” He gave her a kiss on the lips. “I wonder how long in the past they went.”

“Me too. We’ll ask when they wake up.”

.

Shinsuke took out the ring box and opened it. “Tsukuyo, I wish to build a family with you and eventually have kids too. Will you marry me?”

Tsukuyo’s cheeks turned red. She threw her arms around him and nodded. “Yes!”


End file.
